


The Tumblr Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: M/M, Notfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short things that were responses to prompts on tumbr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rough Day

Prompt via imagineyourotp: Imagine person A being awoken in the middle of the night by their new child and trying hard not to wake person B because it was a rough day at work for them. Person A goes to comfort their child and person B comes in and silently embraces person A while holding their child.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The checkered flag was in sight, and Kasey could literally taste victory, could taste the champagne on his lover’s lips as they celebrated his joining an elite group of champions.

And then… then it was gone, in less time than it would take to blink an eye. He felt the contact from the car behind him, the back end of his car slid, and then the whole car was out of control. The taste of champagne was replaced by the bitter metallic taste of blood as Kasey’s car settled roof-side up from a barrel roll. 

As the care center doctor stitched his lip, Kasey caught glimpses of Tony Stewart on the television. His longtime friend seemed elated over winning the biggest race in the sport, though when asked about the wreck, he was profusely apologetic. Kasey just shook his head— Tony had said for years that he’d wreck his own mother to win the 500— he couldn’t really be surprised that he’d wreck a friend for it. 

————-

They had gotten home late, though not quite as late as the year Jamie won the 500. Kasey passed out the second his head hit the pillow. It took Jamie a little longer, as he replayed the last lap of the race in his mind over and over, trying to work out how the wreck could’ve been avoided. 

Jamie had just fallen into a fitful sleep when a cry from the baby monitor beside the bed startled him back awake. He quickly reached over and shut the volume off, holding his breath as he carefully climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Kasey. Luckily, the younger man slept like the dead most nights, and it appeared things were status quo in that regard. Quietly, Jamie crept down the hallway to the nursery and flipped on a small lamp beside the crib. 

Carefully, Jamie scooped the crying baby into his arms and held her against his chest, shushing her gently. “Lucia… sweetheart, it’s okay. Daddy’s here.” He brushed a kiss against her forehead, smoothing a dark curl of hair out of the way. Even though she’d only been with them a month, Jamie was already a pro at this middle of the night routine, quickly checking to make sure her diaper was clean and dry. “Are you hungry?” he asked quietly, pulling a bottle from the compact refrigerator and popping it into the bottle warmer. The dark haired, brown-eyed baby continued to fuss in his arms as the five minutes it would take the bottle to warm started to feel like an eternity. 

The running joke between Jamie and his teammate was that the baby he and Kasey had adopted looked more like an honorary member of the Montoya family than the decidedly Irish McMurray-Kahne clan. Juan had even gone so far as to attempt to teach Jamie some Spanish lullabies. Lucia apparently had other musical preferences, though— she tended to get more agitated when Jamie attempted to sing them to her. As he started a soft version of No Doubt’s “Don’t Speak”, the light on the bottle warmer finally lit up. 

“Saved from Daddy’s singing by dinner,” he teased softly, grabbing the bottle and carefully popping it into his daughter’s mouth. “I know, I know… you like Moose’s singing better. He had a hard night though. So close… and then his friend wrecks him.” Jamie sighed softly, shifting the baby just a bit. “And now I feel guilty because I’ve won the 500 and Moose hasn’t. And he’s definitely the better driver. I just get lucky sometimes.”

Jamie startled a bit as a pair of arms encircled him from behind and a voice whispered against his ear. “You don’t just get lucky, Jay. You work hard for it. And you’re a damn good driver. And an even better father.” 

Jamie relaxed back against Kasey’s chest, sighing contentedly. Maybe Kase was right, or maybe he was exaggerating; either way, he wouldn’t trade moments like this for all the trophies in the world.

“But…” Kasey whispered with a laugh, “you’ve gotta learn some new songs for LuLu.”


	2. Pets

Prompt via imagineyourotp: Imagine Person A and Person B adopting two pets together: Person A is a cat person while Person B is a dog person.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie would definitely be adopting a dog. It’s been long enough since Jake passed that he might finally be ready for a new puppy. And since BPS isn’t really his sponsor anymore, he decides to get something fluffy and small, maybe a Maltese, because it’s hell having a 90 pound lab decide to sit in your lap. Kasey doesn’t so much adopt the cat as the cat adopts him… by literally jumping in his truck as he’s leaving the shop one day. He brings the cat home, and nearly the second he brings the cat inside, Jamie starts sneezing and his eyes start watering. For a few days, he tries to deal with it, practically buying up every box of Claritin in he can find, but Kasey realizes this isn’t going to work… because kissing red-nosed, runny-eyed Jamie is no fun.

Jamie doesn’t want to make him get rid of the cat, though, and he’s still determined he can tough it out with more allergy meds.

 

The whole problem gets solved when Kasey’s nieces and nephew come over to visit… as the girls literally try to steal the cat by attempting to put it in their overnight bag to take home with them.


	3. Presents

Prompt via imagineyourotp: Imagine your OTP staying up all night wrapping presents for their children at the last minute. Person A wraps them so haphazardly that Person B winds up doing the majority of the work.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please. Jamie wraps like Martha Stewart, but better.

Kasey wraps like a three year old high on Red Bull and diet pills.

 

Jamie ALWAYS has to re-wrap everything.


	4. Christmas

Prompt via imagineyourotp: Imagine Person A of your OTP waking up early on Christmas morning and turning over to shake Person B awake, who would rather stay in bed. Person A continues shaking them and jumping on the bed, saying “Come on, it’s Christmas, let’s open presentsss!” until, with a groan, Person B gets up.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Kasey is the one who likes to sleep late, and Jamie’s usually up at 5am, Christmas is like, the one day a year Jamie gives himself permission to sleep late (late being 6:30am). Kasey LOVES Christmas, and always did Christmas on Christmas Eve as a kid, so he thinks it’s absolutely ridiculous that Jamie makes him wait until Christmas morning to open presents. He wakes up before the crack of dawn, and first attempts nudging Jamie with his knee. When that doesn’t work, he shakes Jamie by the shoulder. All that earns him is a grunt and a muttered “go back to sleep”, so he stands up on the bed and starts to jump, the whole time whining “Jaaaaaaamie! Come on! It’s Christmas! I want my presentsssssss!” Jamie finally stumbles out of bed, groaning about how next year, they’ll just do presents on Christmas Eve so he can actually have his one day of sleeping in.

He smiles as Kasey runs out of the room and downstairs to the tree, though, because he secretly loves how Kasey gets as excited as a little kid would. Why else would he keep insisting they open presents on Christmas morning after five years of being awakened by Kasey jumping on the bed?


	5. The First Day of Kindergarten

Prompt via imagineyourotp: Imagine your OTP fighting over how their child should look for their first day of kindergarten.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all know how this would go. Jamie wants her in a frilly little dress, nice shoes, and her hair fixed all fancy with ribbons in it. Kasey tries desperately to persuade him to just let her wear jeans and sneakers because he knows she’s going to get all dirty at recess. When that line of reasoning doesn’t work, Kasey tells him some dirty little boy will try to look under dress and will want to play doctor with her.

Jamie immediately decides he’d be an excellent homeschool teacher.

Eventually their daughter does make it to school (just before class is about to start) wearing jeans, sneakers, and ribbons tied around her ponytail.


End file.
